How Underwear Saved the World
by FoCuSyOuRmInD
Summary: L discovers the perfect plan to prove that Raito is Kira. However stupid it was, it actually worked. Thank God for labeled underwear, Crack fic


How Underwear Saved the World

_By: ME!!!_

Inspired by: Victoria's Secret (Dude, the idea totally hit me the second I stepped in there!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Surely the world shall forgive me for this stupid idea of a story, but I couldn't help but write it!! It's like trying to stop yourself from eating chocolate that's sitting to helplessly on a counter!! Anyway please enjoy!!**

* * *

Surely, it had been a rather impossible idea, let alone retardedly stupid, but L had decided it would be worth it to take the shot. It was not everyday you woke up to realize what seemed to be the best plan ever; later slowly realizing that it definitely wasn't as brilliant as you thought it would be, but it counted no less! That day L, Lawliette, Ryuuzaki, or whatever the hell his name was came up with the most perfect plan to ever exist. 

Underwear.

How had he not thought of it before? Was it really that obvious? L nodded to himself, yes, yes it was. It was early that morning and L had just awoken from a 30 minute nap after spending 23 and 1/2 hours trying to figure out and or prove who Kira really was. (coughRaitocough) He jumped out of his cot, having no real reason have have had a real bed to sleep on, and walked over his dresser in nothing but clad blue boxers. He shuffled through his cloths picking out a clean pair of socks and boxers, a new white shirt, and baggy jeans when his hands glazed against something he hadn't noticed for years.

He pulled out an old pair of underwear. He sniffed it to see if it was clean and looked it over to see if it was alright when he came across the most brilliant thing ever. In the rim over his underpants was his real name stitched neatly into the soft fabric between his fingers.

His eyes widened a fraction and he immediately pulled out a magical summoning lighter and lit the undergarments on fire. L then began to tear through the rest of his clothing to see if anymore of the assaulting figures existed. Finding no more, L sighed deeply and began to walk toward the bathroom connected to his room with his chosen outfit for the day resting in his hands.

L brushed his teeth, took a shower, out on his fresh cloths, and put his laundry in the laundry hamper before leaving for the door. As he passed his dresser he glanced slightly at the pile of dust on the bedroom floor. He let out another sigh of relief, knowing that that mistake could have been dangerous to his life. I mean for all he knew the person doing his laundry could be Kira!! Or even the person who brought his cloths back to his room!! Or Raito! Or even... nah... but maybe... what if Watari was Kira? O,o

L shook his head, his really was Kira crazy. But as L made his way into the elevator to get to the top floor a thought popped into his head.

A very strange but convincing idea.

Raito was definitely not one to wear boxers. He just wasn't the type. And at some point in time L had just happened to stroll past Raito's dresser when it just so happened to be open and had found neatly folded pairs of briefs sitting inside.

And in which all the reasons listed above became the reason as to why L was not only hugging Raito-kun, but sticking his hand down the younger's pants trying to get a look at Raito's underwear. All the while Misa had fainted from lack of air of screaming 'Pervert' and L, and also blood loss, and the rest of the Task Force was too shocked out of their beliefs to utter a single word. Raito wasn't any better.

L grinned sheepishly as he pulled on the fabric underneath Light's jeans. Despite the awkwardness of the situation he continued on in his work, hoping secretly that he wasn't gay. (Totally in denial)He pulled the fabric out far enough, clearly giving Raito a wedgie and turned it so he could see what was written in the hinge. L read the back slightly; his grin widening even more that before.

On the back, in clear black letters, was 'Raito AKA the REAL Kira' sown neatly into the fabric.

And thus Watari handcuffed the criminal, the Task Force left after being proven the heartrending truth that Raito was Kira, Misa revealed herself as the second Kira and was sent to jail forever as well, and L ate more cake. L name was never truly reveled and he went off to continue solving crimes and messing with Near and Mello's heads until they realized that neither of them could surpass him unless they worked together as a team.

Now, in the Japanese Hall of Fame, is a single picture frame is Raito's underwear. Revealing to the world how Kira was truly figured out by the genius L who had simply figured it out on a whim.

THE END.

* * *

**Yeah I know, the ending sucked but I couldn't think of a better way to end it. Please comment!! **

**R and R**


End file.
